


#269 is up for sale

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Branding, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Slave #269 is up for sale, so he is branded before he gets to the auction block.  Since this is an untrained slave, he is not yet broken and will probably get a large sum, since there are owners who like to break such slaves.





	#269 is up for sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura).



> This fic fills the ‘Branded’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It was made as a fandom stocking filler for cookielaura.


End file.
